Save me my Prince! (Rewright)
by Juvialover1
Summary: Arthur, the king of FarFarAway, had brought his old enemy into his castle but will he regret it? Being drugged and dragged out of his own castle, is the kingnapping Charming's fault or will the Prince save his new found love? Boyxboy and light language.
1. Hungry Hungry Charming

Ch 1 hungry hungry Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek just this story line.

Note: I had decided to rewright my first story with better wrighting and maybe some new thing sprinkled in. This is a BoyxBoy story to if you don't like please don't be mean. I hope you enjoy!

Recap Intro: (skippable)

Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. He was brave and bold, but most of all he was handsome. His mother would have done anything to assure her boy's future. He was fine with an arranged marriage, but when he tried to claim his prize she was already swept off her feet. In anger the Fairy Godmother blackmailed the king and manipulated the princess's husband. In return she was destroyed by her own magic, leaving the handsome prince homeless, motherless, and moneyless. He attempted to take the kingdom himself, and was almost killed for threatening anyone and everyone who got in his way. After that, it had been years since anyone had seen him. The new young king, Arthur, was able to take his rightful place on the throne.

Ch 1. Hungry hungry Charming

Young king Arthur had been having a nightmare, and as he opened his eyes to his Aunt Lillian he jumped out of the covers. " So sorry to disturb you Artie, but we have an unexpected... guest." The past queen said as she fixed his hair. Artie smiled, "You don't have to do that Auntie." She returned the smile and patted his shoulder, "The 'guest' is not going anywhere soon so please don't rush your breakfast." "What's for breakfast?" He asked. "Pigs in a blanket." She answered receiving a cringe from the young adult. "Well if you're going to skip a meal again at least stay hydrated." She said worryingly. "Will do Auntie." He answered waving her goodbye. "Oh!" He chimed sticking his head down the hall, "Who's our guest?" He called. "Prince Charming." She replied with somewhat of a frown.

A groan escaped his lips as the prince opened his eyes to see he was chained to a stone wall. "Grate." He said with a growl before coughing. His throat felt ruff like he had been gurgling gravel. "I see you're awake." A soft male voice called from behind iron bars. As the prince looked up he growled, "Arthur." Said king swung the prison door open, "Welcome Charming. I can set you free if you promise to be civil." Artie lowered his eyes to Charming's. Deep blue eyes met Artie's light blue ones. A shiver ran the boy's back. "So, why did my guards fine you in front of the castle?" He asked, trying to avoid the strange new feeling. "Why should I tell you." Charming scoffed. Arthur just pulled on the chain, making Charming scowl. "Come on. I'm trying to help you here." Artie used soft words as he got down on his knees. "Help?" Charming rolled his eyes. A soft hand touched the prince's cheek. "Your burning up!" Artie gasped as he compared their foreheads. "Normally that happens when you sleep outside." Charming huffed. "Well I got my hands full then." Artie said as the shackles fell to the floor.

One moment he was treated like a criminal now he was sitting in the royal dinning hall. Was he dreaming? Charming could smell so many delightful foods. "So, how about you tell me how you got yourself locked in my dungeon?" Artie said before placing his spoon into the bowl in front of him. He looked up and noticed Charming wasn't listening for he literally had his face in his soup. Artie tried to hold back a giggle, "Are you alright Charming?" The prince didn't respond, for all of his table manners were almost no longer existing. Artie waited for his guest to finish his meal before trying to talk to him once more.

"That was amazing!" Charming sighed in contentment. "I'm glade." Artie smiled. Charming raised his guard up, "I was desperate."

"Hu?"

" You heard me!" Charming barked. "I did, but what do you mean by 'desperate'?"

Charming wiped his brow and forced his eyes to look away. "I was starving. I thought maybe I could find something valuable to sell." Charming mumbled. Artie understood and got up from his seat making his way to the prince. Said man began to become nervous and toppled over in his seat, hitting his head on the floor. Artie grabbed his guest's hand and helped him up. "Aren't you a bit jumpy." Artie snickered. "Shut up pipsqueak."

Both males sat down accrose from each other with a chess board between them. "Ra! This is going nowhere. I hate tieing." Charming spat knocking his king over. "Well if you would pay attention..."

" I would if you would stop asking me so many questions!" Charming hissed. "Shall we continue or would you rather be back in your cell?" Artie asked unfazed.

Charming growled before an idea struck him. "How about we rise the stakes." He touched his fingertips together as Artie sat contemplating the idea. "You're not getting the kingdom." Artie said. "Not really what I was going for... How about a bed. Your bed!" Charming smiled devilishly. Artie blushed before asking, "and if I win?" Charming raised a brow, "Well, what do you want?" The boy got a headache trying to come up with a reward for himself. "It doesn't matter because I'm gonna win!" Charming boasted. "You're on! If I win you have to cut all your hair!" Artie smirked. Charming swallowed his fear and nodded in agreement.

"Haha! I win!" Charming shouted as Artie began to pout. "Aw, its alright your highness. I'll share the bed if you ask nicely." Charming cooed running a finger under the boy's chin making his face turn completely red with blush. Something came over Charming. He felt himself heat up as he unkowingly glided Artie's chin tward him. As the two began to tilt their heads with closed eyes the door to the lounge opened and a gasp made them jump. "Oh hey, Auntie." Artie said scratching his head nervously. "Dinner is ready. If the two of you are hungry." Lillian informed before walking back down the hall. The men sighed in relief and locked eyes for a quick moment before shyly turning away. "Come on, I'm hungry." Charming broke the silence holding out his hand to Artie who took it. Charming helped him up but held on just a little bit longer before letting go. 'This is crazy! I'm not falling for a guy!' Both said in their head as Charming held open the door with a bow. "You highness."


	2. Cute Cute King Lovey-Dovey Charming

Ch 2. A cute cute king and a lovey-dovey Charming

"Dinner is served." The chef of the castle announced as soon as the room of royalty was seated. Charming and Arthur avoided looking at each other as Lillian, who was curious about the situation, switched her eyes from one male to the other. Charming noticed the woman's gaze and gave a nervous smile. She smirked and rested her chin on her hand before speaking, "So Charming. Now with your, um, mother is gone," She instantly regrets bringing it up but had to continue, "you no longer have a place to stay?" She asked with a motherly tone. Charming placed the silverware down and lowered his eyes. "I've been living in the enchanted forest." He said gaining a gasp from the other two. Arthur, interested, stopped eating as well. "No wonder you have a fever! Why the forest?" He questioned. "I don't have any money and who would allow a fugitive to stay with them?" Charming defended himself. Arthur looked down in defeat. "Well, if you prove yourself harmless I wouldn't mind having you around." Lillian assured him, but it was mainly for Arthur. She isn't blind to what was beginning to bloom.

After the meal, Arthur instinctively excused himself and made his way up to his room, not aware of the curious prince sneaking up behind him. Arthur kicked his door but Charming stopped it with his foot. As he began to open it back up he zoned out to the younger boy removing his shirt. Charming quietly closed the door and a smirk ran across his face. He wrapped his arms around the shocked king. "ChchchchCharming! What the hell!" Artie yelled trying to push the prince off. "Did you forget our game?" Charming said tickling his captive. Artie couldn't form any words under his laughter. "You're bed is mine tonight." Charming demanded, letting go of the wriggling teen. "Ok, ok! Yes, I remember." Artie shouted picking up his PJ top and slipped it over his head. Charming hesitated to remove his, but when he did he growled at his uncharming scared stomach. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" Artie was concerned as he lightly ran his fingers along the marks. "Animals, rocks, branches, anything you can think of really." He tried to sound cool and played it off like he was strong and heroic.

"Alright hot stuff, no need to show off." Artie said folding up a comforter and placing it with a pillow on the floor. "You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" He asked as he snuggled into the blanket. "Maybe you should tie me to the bed." Charming growled, making Artie blush up. "N..now n..now no need for that." He tripped on his words and covered his face. Charming leaned over the bed and thought to himself, 'I don't know why but he makes me wanna... No, he is a man just like me! It's wrong... Right?' He contemplated. He wanted to test his theory. Was he falling for the boy? He watches Arthur rolled over facing away from Charming. The prince frowned and slowly lowered himself on the floor. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. A warm feeling washed over him. He felt at home almost. 'No! No! I can't love him! He has everything I want!' Charming growled in frustration, in return, Artie stirred in his sleep. Charming backed away and Artie sleepily flipped toward him with an untamed arm wrapping lazily around Charming's neck. "Uh oh."

Arthur was comfortable. He felt snuggly in the covers, wrapped in Charming's arms. 'wait what!' Artie thought with wide eyes. Charming had his arms around Artie's waist and their legs intertwined. He blushed lightly and when he noticed Charming was waking up he clamped his eyes shut. The prince hummed and tensed up as he realized he was spooning the king. He didn't want to stop but does that mean he liked him? The one who took his crown? Charming snuggled closer, nose to nose. Artie slightly peeked one eye open to see his roommate had relaxed. "Charming?" The boy peeped. Said prince lightly fluttered his eyes open. "Morning your majesty. Sleep well?" He asked sweetly. Artie actually thought about it; no nightmares. "Yes, I did. Thank you." Artie said. "Well, you must still be having a good time since you haven't let go," Charming growled flirtatiously making Artie blush wildly. "Well, time for breakfast! Let's go." The boy pushed the grown man away before slipping into something more casual. Charming picked up his shirt and slipped it on. "As you wish." He mumbled under his breath.

After breakfast, Artie went to his study. Charming tagged along and sat near the king. Paperwork was piled high on the desk making Artie growl in frustration. "Wow, that's a lot." Charming said poking the large stack. "No, don't touch that! It would take me all day to pick them up!" Artie slapped the prince's hand. Charming snickered before bumping the desk. Papers drifted around the room making the King snarl at the prince. "The fuck, Charming!"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, look it's a lot easier this way." Charming shoved the royal crest into Artie's hand. "I'm a fast reader, so I'll summarise what they say and you stamp away." He told Artie picking up a sheat. "This one is about rebuilding the stone bridge in the park." Charming said placing it on the desk. Artie skimmed over it then stamped it.

"My goodness, Charming! That was so fast!" Artie joyously cheered giving the prince a hug. "No need to thank me. Well, maybe one little thing." He replied, taking Artie's chin in his hand. The boy stared into deep blue eyes and relaxed in the man's arms. Surprised, the prince leaned in with closed eyes. Artie leaned up on the desk and just before their lips touched, Artie's hand slipped. Charming was knocked out of his trance and caught him just in time. "You need to be a little more careful my King." He snickered. "Oh, shut up." Artie pouted.


	3. A sleepy sleepy Artie

Ch 3 A sleepy sleepy Artie

A week had passed and Charming continued to live in the castle. Artie had a room made up for him and he was very grateful. But neither one knew the dangers brewing in the kingdom.

"Artie? You gonna wake up any time soon your lordship?" Charming chuckled as he pulled the covers off of him. Artie didn't flinch. "Arthur? Hey, come on your going to miss breakfast." He teased trying to tickle the king's bare sides, but nothing would wake him. "Fine!" Charming huffed stomping out of the room.

Charming and Lillian sat at the dining hall avoiding eye contact. "You know what he liked to eat when he was younger?" Lillian smiled as she delicately ate her scrambled eggs and toast. "Enlighten me." Charming huffed. "Artie would always ask for waffles, and I highly doubt he has had any in a while." She winked. "I'm not much of a cook." He argued. "Waffles are simple dear. Artie will appreciate your hard work." She instead. Charming smiled and excused himself from the table.

"God damn fucking waffles! Why did I agree to this!" Charming bellowed as he pulled out the third burnt waffle he had made. He put more mix into the iron and sat down. He eyed the waffle carefully and quickly pulled it out. "Yes! Perfect! I hope he only wants one." He snickered. He looked at the mix and huffed, "fine... I'll use the rest."

Charming sat next to Artie's bed with a tray of goodies. "Alright my King, you got to eat something." Charming shook the sleeping bodies. Artie slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and tried to sit up. "Charming? What's that?" He yawned. "Your breakfast your highness. Made by yours truly."

"You cook?" Artie smirked.

"Only for you." Charming purred, pressing his forehead to Artie's. Too tired to laugh, Artie lightly nuzzled the prince's cheek. Charming gasped in surprise, then he cut a piece of the waffle and put it to Artie's lips. "Alright cutie, time to eat."

Artie sat on his throne with one hand resting on his chin. Villagers from the kingdom came to ask Artie for his guidance, but the King was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Charming noticed and tried to help him wake up but to no avail. "Sorry sir but would you mind coming back later? The King is kinda out of it." Charming explained. "Later? I've been waiting for weeks to ask about my livestock." The man argued. "Well, move them to a greener field and keep a close eye on them. Something is bothering your cows if they won't produce anything."

Charming said lifting the king onto his back. "If that doesn't work then come back in about a week. I'll make sure the king sees you first." He continued. "And why should I?" The man growled. "Do or don't take my advice, that's your choice. If you wanna come back in the morning, I'll try to get this sleepy Artie on his feet." Charming grunted as he opened the large door. The villager stopped his foot and angerly put his cap back on as he walked out.

Artie fought to open his eyes. He felt a heavy weight on his arm and when he looked over he saw Charming laying on it. The boy slightly shook his arms making the man wake. "Morning cutie. Were you having a good dream?" Charming asked sleepily. "I dreamt that I was flying through the clouds." Artie mumbled. "So you did have your head in the clouds." The prince joked. Artie smirked and lightly touched the man's cheek. "You should get some rest." Artie hummed. "Only if you do." Charming snickered.

As Charming stood up he noticed the door was cracked open. "Hello?" He called making his way to the door, and when he opened it he noticed a potion bottle laying on the ground. He read it out loud, "Sleeping Beauty curse?" A loud clash got Charming's attention. "Charming poisoned the King!" Echoed throughout the halls. Guards surrounded him and I lifted his hands up in defense. "It wasn't me boys! I swear!" Charming pleaded. Lillian walked up through the guards. "Lillian, it wasn't me. I'm being set up!" He assured her. "It's alright Charming. I believe you, but I have to take precautions. So, please Charming come quietly. We'll figure it out, I promise." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "They used this. Please watch over him."

"Don't worry dear. I'll keep you in the loop."

Two days have passed since Charming was arrested. Chained to the wall with nowhere to go, Charming waited for the Queen to bring him any news. He was in luck. Lillian stuck her nose through the bars. "Charming? Are you alright?" She asked sweetly. "Ya." He choked. "Dear havens! Has anyone been feeding you?" She asked. "I wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. How's Artie?" He asked. "Still asleep I'm afraid."

"Ya, I figured. Only true love's kiss can stop that curse." Charming growled. "Do you love him?" She asked placing her hands on the bars. "I... I'm not sure. I do care about him, but I never imagined myself..." He stopped. "Good enough for me dear. Though you should really make up your mind soon. I'll be back later to let you out, so be good just a little longer, please."

"Yes! Thank you, your majesty."


End file.
